


Ocean Waves

by Squiddles66



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ocean Waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddles66/pseuds/Squiddles66
Summary: Despite living in a world that has now gone to hell, you still seem to struggle with the little things that everyone tries to ignore. You feel you can't seek an ear in The Sanctuary as you know for sure everyone is going through the same thing. You say to yourself, "why should I complain?"You become more shut off from everyone, even Negan your casual lover. However, he sees this and decides to take action. He plans something for you but you're left in the dark.





	Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for @negans-dirty-girl 4K Follower Writing Challenge. This is probably the first one-shot that isn't completely filled with smut. Just way till the next one-shot I've got planned for @negans-dirty-girl writing challenge.

It’s hard to realise how fucked up things are when you’ve been at this for years. When it all started, everything was chaotic and no one knew what to do; besides the doomsday planners, of course, they seemed to have everything in check. The people that were considered strong cracked like a thin branch on a windy day and the civil minded people turned into murdering sociopaths.

Now everyone has adjusted to their new lives after years of pain and torment. The strongest and the fearless ones survive the hell, as well as the gutless and the heartless people. What we all have in common is not succumbing to the demons we used to fight in our ordinary lives.

However, they still linger those demons, waiting for the perfect time to set themselves free. People seem to think that even though we have more dangerous matters at hand our inner demons still exist and I can feel it. 

I feel so lost than I ever did before in my life, I pushed my own demons aside for so long and now it’s taking its toll. I can tell it’s getting to the point where it’s affecting my performance here in The Sanctuary. The last thing I want to do is put the saviours at risk and get on Negan’s bad side; like many others, I’ve been through the inferno to get here. 

I can feel myself being distant with people I once engaged in full conversations with. I used to come back to The Sanctuary —after a long day of work— to have a beer with the friends I’ve made, but now I prefer to be alone in my room. 

I felt all of this happening but there was nothing I felt I could do. Everyone is in the same position as me, everyone witnessed the same horrific event as I, so why should my lame excuse of a sob story be any different?

I’d hoped that whatever I was feeling would eventually pass and that it was just me feeling extra down, however, I’m sadly mistaken. 

Tonight is normally a night I’m thrilled to have as I get spend it with Negan. Not even the thought of spending it with him got me out of this shitty mood and he could see that. 

“You doing okay, doll?” He asked walking towards the bed.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just not really feeling up to,” I say to him in an unconvincing tone. 

“That’s alright we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to okay,” he says, as he gets under the covers. “Is there something you want to talk about?” He asks propping himself onto his elbow.

“I said I’m fine,” I said, giving him a half-hearted smile but he seems to not take my word for it. I just ignored it and curled up in the blankets.

***

I woke the next day feeling like how I normally feel; not tired but not rested either. I’d rolled onto my side which was —and perhaps looked like— more effort than it should have been to then find that Negan was missing.

I sat up on the bed looking around the room trying to see if there was a letter or clues to where he could have gone, but there’s nothing I can see that could lead to where he went. 

I slumped back into the bed and began to plan my day off, which involves doing of course nothing. Hiding in this bed where no one would dare come find me is the ultimate getaway from everyone. I feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second as I slowly continue to melt into the plush sheets imaging or wishing the world was a better place. 

Unfortunately, my train of thought got cut off when Negan came through the bedroom door holding what looked to be a picnic basket. 

“Get up and get changed, we’re heading out,” Negan says. 

“What’s all this about,” I asked him slowly pulling the sheets off me.

“You’ll see, now hurry up,” he says motioning his head towards the bathroom. 

I head into the bathroom and making a b-line to the sink to stare at myself in the mirror. I thought to myself, I really don’t feel like going anywhere today why can’t I just lay in bed forever. 

I splashed cold water on my face to help wake myself up and try to get some energy in me, as much as I didn’t want to go anywhere I couldn’t turn Negan down. He seemed to put a lot of effort into whatever he has planned. 

I’ve quickly put the spare clothes I brought over with me last and headed out of the bathroom to see Negan sitting on the bed patiently waiting. 

“You look lovely, doll.” He says getting up from the bed. 

I manage a faint smile in response to his too kind of a comment, “are you now going to tell me what you have planned?” I then asked. 

“Follow me,” Negan says grabbing the basket and headed to the bedroom door.

I let out a sigh of defeat and walked to the door standing behind Negan waiting for him to lead the way. He opens the bedroom door holding it open from and I duck under his arm so that I could leave. I stand to the side so that he can continue leading the way to wherever we’re going. 

We get to the front of the sanctuary to find Negan’s truck and Simon standing near it. 

“Simon, you think you can handle things around here without me?” Negan joked.

“I’ll make sure The Sanctuary doesn’t get burnt down completely,” Simon says letting out a slight chuckle.

Negan lets out a loud laugh jumping into the car and I follow. I stop caring on knowing what he had planned, I just kind of wanted it to hurry up and end so that I could conclude my day. 

“There’s a secret location I know about and like visiting whenever I need to unwind,” Negan says to me while he starts the engine. 

“Careful Negan, your soft side is showing,” I say slightly giggling.   
“Hush you,” he says.

***

After a while of driving and blissful silence, we stopped in some bushlands.

“We’re on foot from now on,” Negan says shutting off the engine.

“I know you’re not going to tell me where we’re going,” I pause for a moment as I jump out of the truck, “could you at least tell me we’re close?” I ask.

Negan grabs the picnic basket from the back seat of the truck, I walk towards the front and wait for him to yet again guide me through the mysterious adventure. Despite how unenthusiastic I was about this plan, the thought of getting closer to whatever it is, it had me quite excited. 

He grabs my hand softly to guide me through the bushes but pauses in front of a wall of leaves. He puts his hand on side of the curtain like leaves.

“Yeah, we’re close,” Negan says, as he begins to push aside the leaves. 

As he slowly reveals what is behind the leaves I stand there stunned by the pure beautify of what is before me. The smell of the salty ocean and sound of the powerful waves crashing against the sturdy rocks left me astounded. 

“I started noticing day one,” Negan says, breaking my trans.   
“Noticing what?” I asked.

“You started to give up,” Negan lowers his head, “I couldn’t stand to see you wake up feeling worse than you did the day before,” he lets go of my hand he was holding and pushing a stray hair away from my face, “I wanted to take you away to somewhere beautiful so that you could unwind and let everything go.” 

I take my eyes off Negan and look back to the ocean. I close my eyes, took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. I could feel a stray tear fall on my cheek. I finally felt free or everything I was holding onto for so long. 

Negan grabs my hand again and guides me to a spot on the beach to set up the picnic. He places a blanket on the ground and puts the basket in the middle. He helps me sit down first and he follows sitting right beside me with his arm around my shoulders. 

We both take a moment to admire the view and the sound of the waves before we dug into the food Negan prepared for us.

“Never feel like you’re a bother to me or anyone here,” he grabs hold of my hand again, tightly this time, “we are all here for each other,” there was a long pause between Negan and I, but I nodded, “now let’s eat I’m fucking starving,” Negan says as he begins to take out the food.


End file.
